Father & daughter
by Miamikiller
Summary: Family Secrets are out...when everything around you is a lie!
1. the whole hole

father and daughter

Calleigh: did you know Horatio?

H: that I have a daughter?...yes.......that it was you?...no

.............................A week before...............

Early morning, Calleigh and Eric are in bed, she is on her side, one hand under her pillow and the other one flat against the mattress, Eric is against her back,one arm a little over her head and the other lying on her body. One of his leg is just between hers. He open slowly his eyes and automatically grabs firmly Calleigh's hip. She stretch a bit.

E:mmh..good morning babe!

C: mmh!

He carress her soft and smooth skin,starting from her knee to her butt, heading along her arm, her shoulder, her neck, giving her small kisses.

C: feels good...

E: I have some other good thing in mind if you want to

C: really

He grabs her knee and spread her leg open and move himself between and in one sweet move, he introduce himself into her

C:annhh!!

E: ssshhh

Eric moves in and out, slowly with langourous move from his upper body against her back, sliding down against her butt, he would love to go faster but promised her last night that he will wake her up the next morning with love, passion and kindness.

E: I told you I'll wake you up!

C: Oh God!!...you feel really good!!!

E: Am I deep enough?

C: why?..aaahh..can you go dee...Aaahh!

She didn't had time to reply,as soon as he heard her sentance, he knew she will tease him,and in one swift move he push deeper..

E:oohh..

C:I'm..I'm gonna...

E:yeah I can feel, just let it go

And at this precise timing, their phones start ringing. They both still, Eric reach first for his own but Calleigh catch his hand quickly,stoping him...

C: me first!!

E: it could be important...

C: I'm...we're more important right now

E: you've changed so much...

C: Are you gonna finish what you started or...

Again he just pushed further into her to stop her sentence..

E: you said you first so I'll finish you first...I'm almost there too...just...aannhh, aaahh...few..aanh..more..God Calleigh you feel so good...

C: Er..oohh ...Eric...yes..mh..yes ...aaaahhh!!!

E:yes babe, uh uh I'm..right...uh uh heeeeerreeee

They both breath heavily, Eric resting on her back and Calleigh lying stomach flat against the mattress...just at this time their alarm went off...both look at each other and laugh!!!

C:going back to real life...

E: yep time to get up!!!

Calleigh takes her phone and check the message: Tripp is waiting for me, double homicide...you?

E: H...in the lab! great you out, me inside...!!!

C: for a change...she wink at him and get up,heading to the shower...

After reflection, he get up and almost run to her...that was mean Cal...see...you've changed!!!

C: and I'm wondering because of who?

E: are you saying because of me?

She just turn to him quickly before going into the shower: I've never had so much sex lately, and this is because of you,so I'm learning from you!

E: yeah right...can I come with you?

C: oh no no, no way...we're already late, don't push your luck too far sweetheart!!1

E: I already pushed it anyway...miss...miss...

C: miss what?

E: miss teasing!!!...ok fine I go set up breakfast!!!

C:ooohhhh I love it!!!

E: hurry!!!

1/2 hour later, front of HQ, Miami Dade PD.

Calleigh is stopping her car and open her window:

C: hey! guess we can ride together?

N: Hey Cal, sure you're on the double?

C:yep

Natalia is going into the car

C:is it too much to ask for an easy start on monday?

N: you're kidding!, you'll be the first one to complain if there is nothing to do on monday...!

C: well Nat, let's say, I like to keep it busy but a double? com'on...that means long hours and headache!

N: now that is a premiere...the only one Calleigh Duquesne, heros of a whole generation afraid to make some overtime..what happened to you this weekend?

C: aw com'on, are you not annoyed by all this crimes and dead people eery day?

N:no seriously, what happened to you? ...if I didn't you better I'll say someone is diverting you from your...

C: hey look, Tripp is waiting for us, something seems really wrong here!


	2. Every chapter is dark

Every chapter is dark

Tripp hands on hips, legs apart is standing on the grass front of the garage looking the two women. They both get out of their car and walk to him.

C: hey Frank, what's up?

F: hey!

N: Frank

F: this is a bad one.70 years old woman ,lying on her bed, no sign of violence, no blood ,nothing!

N: uh Frank? are we sure it's a murder!

F: ladies,follow me!

The three of them are going back inside the house and followed Tripp on the second floor, walk to the last door on the right. Frank push it and step out for the csi to go in.

F: So...?

N: i think it's a murder!

In the middle of the room, the brown wooden bed frame stand, and lying on the white mattress, laid the 70 years old woman ,wearing a long white night dress, straight like a i, her arms like a cross on her chest. No blood, no bruises, no marks but on the creamy wall behind her, a word...one single word...writing in blood...REMEMBER.

N:ok so that's blood but not from her..

C: Frank, you said double right?

F: yep. follow me, that's where it's getting better!

While Nat stayed in the bedroom, Frank lead Calleigh to the bathroom next door. He repeat the same moves and push the door wild open. In the bathtub lay a young man around 30 years old, totally messed up, cover from head to toes with blood.

C: oh! nasty job!

F: told you so!...but look this is the best! he point to the floor, just behind the toilet. Calleigh bent her knee and

C: is this what I think it is?

F: yep,if you see a penis then it is what it is!

C:interesting but weird

F: I would say painful!

C: well I couldn't tell!

F: you're funny today Cal...glad you have humor over this!

C:oh com'on Frank!...but anyway do we know his i.d?

F: figure the pic on the wall, I guess son or grandson!

C:well, that's gonna be a tough one I guess! well Alex should be here any minute now,so are you going to pd?

F:yeah, figure I already talked to few neighbor and no one heard or saw anything, nada!

C: ok, so I'll wait for A...

A:which is here now! good morning everyone!

C:hey Alex!

F:Alex! hope you have fun ladies (wink)..hey Calleigh, catch up later, I'll look for details on our "girl" in there!

C:yeah see ya later!

A: so it's a girl?

C: not really Alex...not really!

Both of them return to the bathroom and the ME take a look at the scene.

A: oh I see!

C:mmh mmh!

1/2 hour later the tree women met downstairs. Fooling behind Alex, two helpers are heading down the stairs with the dead body on the stretcher.

C:so Alex can you say first hand?

A:well I will have to clean him a bit first to see any other wounds but the penis cut is post mortem. As for the woman, heart attack would be my guess but I need to do more test to finalize cause of death! Well for me girls this is it...good luck...come to see me later Cal!

C:Sure! thanks Alex

N: So there is no prints, everything has been cleaned, I mean the room seems so...so..I don't know...it's familiar but I don't know!

C:it seems like a church, catholic scene...!..anyway let's back to the lab,you'll take care of their clothes,ask Valera or anyone available!

N: what about you?

C:I'll check with Frank then Alex!..let's go!

They arrived at the lab and as soon as they enter the building, they met Eric on his way out.

E:hey you 2!

N:hey yourself!

C:hey, on the case?

E: Nope not really, I just help catching up with some older cases, H wants some extra help for the night shift...they're getting slammed at night!

N: are you gonna work at night then?

E;oh no no, hope not!... Calleigh seems kind of disappointed beside, she really doesn't want him to work night shift.

E: anyway if the 2 of you need help, let me know, H told me to help your case as well if you needed!

C: thanks..are you going for lunch?

E:yeah you two wants anything?

N: can you buy a tuna sandwich and a coke?

E:sure, you Cal?

C: not really hungry yet, thanks anyway! she starts walking away while Eric and Natalia looked at each other.

E:ok see you later, I'll call you when I come back Nat! he turns around and is wondering what happened just there with Calleigh. She was great this morning and suddenly changed her behaviour. Natalia is catching up with Calleigh front of the elevator.

N: hey! something's wrong?

C: no why?

N: you just turn on your heels and refused lunch?is there something wrong?

C:no not at all, I'm just not hungry!

N:com'on Cal, what's up?

Calleigh sigh: Nat it's nothing really! ok

N: ok fine but something bothering you!...but i let go for now!

C:thank you!

The elevator doors open then both of them separate to go on their respective labs. Calleigh heads to the detectives offices before her phone start ringing. She stops by the break room to answer it.

C: hey! what's up?

Phone: hey! i should be the one asking you that...

C:oh not you too?

Phone: so i'm not the only one

C: did you call me for something or..

Phone: easy...Cal, what's going on...one minute you're fine and now..I don't know did I did something?

C: of course not Eric, I just

E:you just what?

C:do you think you'll have to work night shift?

E:ah that's why, Cal I don't want to but if H ask me to help, it will be for a bit not that long I guess!

C:yeah uh, you guess?

E: Cal, please, we're not there I'm

C:Eric, can we just stop right here, I'm sorry I have to go!

She hung up before he can even reply. He then grabs the sandwiches from the counter. On her side Calleigh goes straight to Det. Tripp

C:Hey Frank, any news?

F: well our guy is the victim's son, Sam Wilkinson...her name was Gwen Wilkinson. I've found a case on him, actually 3...but 2 didn't go through!

C: on what?

F: drugs, attempted rape!

C:so maybe we can assume it's revenge or he didn't pay his due!

F:yeah but Cal, why all this scene with the mom, I mean just go in shoot the guy and any witnesses and go..no I'm telling you there is something more!

C:maybe, do you want to come with me, i'll go check on Alex!

F:sure!

Both of them were heading to the morgue.

C:hey Alex

A:hey,I just finished actually, good timing!

F:so what do we got doc?

A: it's clear this young man was stabbed and shot to death then the killer cut his penis...now the sick part for her (she point the old woman) is that she's been raped!

F:aw com'on, who would do that to...(both women looked at him waiting for his next words)...I mean she's...well forget!

A:ok that happened before her death...so the sick part is her son raped her!

C:oh God, this is real sick!!

F: poor woman..anything else doc?

A: yeah I've found this paper in his back pocket (she gives it to Calleigh)

C: **Mother & son, the weak one is out!...**


End file.
